Ward A
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Ward A is an area in St. Mungos for disturbed teenagers; where a group of boys become the best of friend, making their way through a tough time in their lives. RWDM
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ward A

Genre: Harry Potter

Rating: R.

Warnings: Slash, angst, swearing.

Disclaimer: Had I been the owner of Harry Potter, Book five would have ended differently. As I don't, I'm making no money off of this, so suing me would get you naught but a binder of smut and a couple of pennies.

Story idea: from the fiction 'But I'm A Slytherin!'

http:members. Ward A is an area in St. Mungos for disturbed teenagers; where a group of boys become the best of friend, making their way through a tough time in their lives.

-

Notes:

This story is based loosely on two pre-made ideas: the fanfiction But I'm A Slytherin! And the movie Girl, Interrupted.

All characters not belonging to J.K. Rowling belong to me, and are based loosely on people I met during my stay at the NS

This story is actually fairly close to me. If you feel the need to flame it, please flame on my writing, not what I write about.

All happenings are fictional; but have real life bases.

All I ask is that you enjoy the story; I plan on holding off on all other projects until I finish this one.

Angel


	2. Prologue

Prologue

At the end of his sixth year, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. This victory did not come easy; several people were lost.

Neville Longbottom had fallen, protecting Harry to the very end.

The Patil Twins killed in a raid.

Blaise Zabini, who had turned from the Death Eaters to work against them, tortured to death.

Ginny, Charlie and Percy Weasley, all fallen in battle.

On the last day, after the final battle, the Malfoy Manor had been searched. Several people who had been thought dead had been found in the dungeon, for the most part alright.

Seamus Finnigan had one eye removed; missing: three days.

Draco Malfoy had a very noticeable twitch and slight stammer from being tortured after turning sides; missing: two weeks.

Hannah Abbot, who had been acting as a on field medi-witch, was only slightly terrified, having been captured the day before.

Ron Weasley was not alright.

Missing for over two months, and known best friend of Harry Potter, Ron had been tortured mercilessly. Broken, battered body at his feet, Harry was torn between joy of finding his friend alive and terror at what had been done. Draco explained that he'd been put under the Crutatious several times.

He'd been driven to insanity.


	3. 1

-1- Introduction to Ward A

"Ronald, are you packed?" Ron barely looked up from his window, and Molly sighed. Ron hadn't spoken since they had found him, nearly two months before.

"Bill's taking you into St. Mungo's, Ron. Are you packed, dear?" she tried again, stepping over the shattered remains of Ron's fish tank as she made her way to her youngest son's bed.

"I'll take that as a no, then. I'll do it for you." Ron made no noises, didn't move, and Molly set to work. He'd been ignoring everyone, everything, and it was now past worrisome and border lining shocking.

"Mum, has he spoken yet?" Fred's voice came from the door of Ron's room. Molly looked over, shaking her head, and Fred Frowned.

"Come on, mum. Bill and I are ready."

"Arthur, put him in the back seat. Bill and Fred will bring him in, don't worry. He'll get better at St. Mungos." Although Molly sounded more as if she were attempting to convince herself then her husband, Arthur complied, placing his son in the backset of the car the ministry has leant them. Bill nodded from the front seat as his youngest brother was strapped into the back.

"Don't worry mum. It's for the best." Fred stated, leaning slightly out the window as Molly tried not to cry. Ron sat, ever silent, as they pulled out of the driveway; his mothers cries of promised visits reaching unhearing ears.

When they arrived at the parking lot, it became apparent Bill would have to carry his unmoving little brother. When the three Weasley siblings got into the hospital after a mild dispute with the mannequin, they made their way to the desk; where ahead of them stood an witch with three hands on one arm.

" How may I help you, dear?" the elderly witch behind the counter asked, looking at Bill as the woman before them was lead away. Bill nodded at Ron, who was absently looking at Fred.

"We were told to bring my brother here? Name's Ron Weasley." The woman looked at a clipboard, while her young trainee eyed Bill.

" Ah, yes. Ronald Weasley. Follow me." Bill nodded, and he and Fred followed the woman.

"Mr. Weasley, your brother will be staying in ward A. There are six other cases in here; this area is under strict surveillance because these are hazard cases. Each floor has it's own recreational room. Wards have washrooms. This," she stopped in front of a large red steel door marked with a large white 'A', "is his floor." Bill nodded and the door was opened, revealing a square pale blue room with seven beds.

"This is his bed. You," a nod at Fred, "can get him settled while I talk to your brother." The beds, which were lined against the walls with nightstands on the left side of each, were not empty; and after Bill placed Ron on one of the beds and left with the woman, a cocoa skinned teen, about three inches taller then the now five foot eleven Ron and wearing dark dreadlocks over dark eyes, spoke up.

"Bloody hell, look here, boys! A new room mate: he exclaimed, clambering over his bed to get a good look at Ron. Ron winced, clutching tightly at Fred's arm. He hadn't been in the presence of anyone other then his family, Harry and Hermione in awhile; and he was scared.

"Oi, that's Ron Weasley, Deasmond. Back off the poor kid, he's probably scared shitless. " Ron's eyes darted over to the speaker in surprised; it was a much more nicer looking Draco Malfoy. His dark skinned friend grinned.

"So this is the infamous Weasley? Well, nice to meet you, 'm Deasmond, Deasmond Dupree, resident pyro." Deasmond extended a hand, and Ron stared at it.

"Don't mind Deas, " a teen with purple streaked blond hair stated, flicking his bangs from his sea green eyes, "he's on crack. Name's Jonathan Levely." Ron nodded a very small, very slow nod. A brunette, maybe a year younger then the others, bounced on his bed, grinning.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm Jesse, Jesse Belle! You're some quite, what'cha doin' just sittin' there?" Draco reached over and swatted Jesse, muttering about ADD. A quiet gothic guy nodded at Ron, shifting in his spot on one of the beds as he brushed dark hair from pale blue eyes.

"I'm Corey Sharp." He stated, then began to read one of the books from his shelf. Beside him, carelessly tossing an arm around him, sat a blonde boy with crystal blue eyes, eyes that reminded Ron of Dumbledore, and a smirk to rival Malfoys.

"Yo, I'm Ashton O'Neil. Corey, babe, are you really reading all night?" Ron ignored the conversation and focused on the blonde in front of him.

"What are you in for, anyways, Weasley? Last time I checked, you were suppose to stay hospitalized for another three weeks." Ron made no movements, so Fred answered the question.

"Ron tried to kill himself. When Hermione tried to stop him, he tried to kill her instead." Draco stared at Ron, shocked. Ron stared back with blank eyes.

"Wow. You tried to kill Granger?" Draco asked, in what could have been taken as awe. Before he could add on, the nurse came for Fred, and Ron found himself alone with his new room mates.

"We're all here for different reasons. I'm suicidal, slightly. Deasmond is a pyromaniac." Deasmond grinned.

"Or a pyro-necro-beastiac!" he exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Yes. Or that. Johnny boy's a compulsive liar. You could watch him commit murder and he'd try to tell you it was suicide. Jesse hallucinates, and he's got the worse case of Add and ADHD ever. Corey's a maniac depressive, but he doesn't let it get him down. And Ashton's not only a nympho, but he's just crazy in general." Ron nodded, and Draco took up residence in the bed to his right.

"Don't you talk, Ron?" Ashton asked, still wrapped around Corey. Ron shook his head, looking at his hands. Ashton frowned, then crawled along the beds to wrap his arms around Ron lightly.

"Hey, that's alright. You don't need to!" he exclaimed, as Ron allowed himself to relax into the older teen's arms. Ashton smiled, rubbing Ron's shoulder.

"We'll make up a code, or get you a white board or something." He stated, and Draco ginned; reaching over to pat Ron's leg with a shaky hand.

"Yeah. Hold on, I've got one of those doohickeys in my bag; Anna gave it to me t practice writing when I first got here." Diving off the bed, Draco pulled a duffle bag from under his bed and took out what appeared to be a muggle whiteboard. He handed it and the marker, which was attached to it with a long string, to Ron; who looked at it questioningly. Ashton took both and drew a quick sketch of Draco with the words 'Ward Queer' scrawled under it. It was a decent picture, and it was obvious Ashton was an artist. Deasmond looked at the image and let out a hoot of laughter.

"Oh, Ashy, you've got it wrong! That's you, love, not Draco. Dracies the fairy, not the queer. " Draco swatted them both, still grinning, and laughed.

"Which makes Jesse jailbait and Corey what?" Deasmond grinned, flashing Corey a look as he rolled onto his back on his bed.

"Oh, Corey's the resident pretty boy. And Mr. Strong and Silent here can be Prince Charming." John rolled his eyes, snorting slightly as he turned to the group once more.

"And what; Deasmond's the pimp and I'm the straight man?" both Draco and Jesse grinned, tackling him.

" To the fullest extent of the word, baby!"


	4. 2

-2- Dance like no one's watching (Letters to home.)

"Okay guys. Now, I know you've been bonding this past hour. Can anyone tell me what you learnt about each other?" Ward A sat in a circle for group therapy, and Ron wasn't too sure he liked the bubbly blonde instructor, who's 'Hello, my name is' name tag read Mindy, heart dotting the 'i' and all. No one replied, and she tried again.

"Okay. This is the conversation ball," She held up a stress ball, which was vividly red, "whoever has it has to say something the learned about someone else here today. We'll go around the circle, starting with me. Today, I learnt Jonathan's birthday is in two days!" John scowled, wordlessly accepting the ball from the woman and playing with it while thinking.

"Today, I learnt peas don't fit up Jesse's nose." Smirking, he passed the ball to Deasmond, who was shooting Draco secretive grins across the circle.

"Today, I learnt both me and Draco enjoy the male anatomy!" he exclaimed, and Mindy rolled her eyes.

"You find that out every day, Deasmond. Try something new." Deasmond looked deep in thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Ah! Today, I learnt that Corey bites!" Corey muttered something that sounded like 'only if you annoy me' as the ball was passed to Ashton.

"Today I learnt Johnny boy likes muggle music." He stated, grinning and passing the ball to Corey. Corey glared at the ball for a moment, as if willing it to disappear.

"Today I learnt that Deasmond is annoying." Deasmond flashed Corey a grin as Draco took the ball from his grasp.

"Today, my fine un-feathered friends, I learnt that Ronnie here can draw." Ron's lips twitched, as if he were trying to smile, and Draco beamed, handing him the ball. Mindy stared at him, waiting for him to start. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Frowning, he scribbled on his whiteboard.

'Today,' he wrote,' I found out that Draco isn't so bad after all.' Draco grinned, and Mindy smiled.

"Alright! That's a great start, guys! See you all tomorrow!" Draco snickered as they left, draping an arm over both Ron and Deasmond's shoulders.

"Goody, just what we need! More therapy!"

* * *

When Ward A returned to their room, they found a gift waiting for them. On Ashton's bed was a muggle device and a card.

"oi, that's a brand new camcorder!" the muggle born stated, picking it and the card up from his bed and looking at them. Draco took the camcorder as Ashton opened the card, looking it over.

"What's it do, Ash?" John asked, poking it with his finger. Ashton grinned, putting the card down on the bed and taking the camera in hand, flipping open the digital viewing device. Flicking on a switch, he pointed it at Deasmond, who waved enthusiastically.

"It's to make movies, you twats. Honestly." Flipping the screen so Deasmond could see himself, Ashton sat down on his bed. Draco made a face, pushing Deasmond out of the camera's range, and John laughed.

"Get Ron on camera." Corey stated, quietly, "We should make a video and send it home to our families." All eyes turned to Corey, who shrugged. Draco nodded, and Ashton pointed the camera at Ron, who stared at it.

"Wave, Ronnie. You're mum's gunna see this." Ron waved, and as Ashton watched in the viewer, Draco leapt into sight beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley! How are you? We're loving your son, thank you for sending him to us! We'll take good care of him!" Jesse poked his head between the two, grinning wildly.

"Hello, Ronnie's mum! Oh, I just adore Ronald! I plan on stealing him, once we're out. Go camping. Right, Ron? You wanna go camping?" Ron smiled a small smile, and nodded. Draco pushed Jesse's head away, and Deasmond leapt onto the bed.

"Are we just sending this to Ron's mum, then, or can we say hi to everyone else's mum's too? Because if we are, then hello, Mrs. O'Neil! You're son stole my knickers yesterday, and I just thought you should know that I've already retaliated and stolen his! And Mrs. Sharp, your son is a hottie!" A pillow went flying at Deasmond, and Corey's face appeared.

"Mum, I swear, being here isn't good for my health. They're all crazy!" Ashton turned the camera to face himself, grinning.

"It's all lies, Mrs. S. We're doing better then last time you came to see us. Mum, I did not steal Deas' knickers yesterday, he just put them back in his dresser and forgot about it, and wait a second…Deasmond, are you wearing my boxers?" the camera fell to the bed as Ashton leapt up, chasing Deasmond around the room; then Draco picked it up.

"Hi, Severus. I know you're not my mum, but you're closest thing to family I've got now…as you can see, we're all fine. .. Nothing new has happened, at least since Mark left. Well. We got Ron, I mean, but I meant nothing astronomically different, like, say, Deasmond learning how to shut up or Corey singing show tunes loudly in the showers." From behind him, Corey let out a yelp.

"I do not sing show tunes! He lies! It's all lies!" Draco grinned, pointing the camera at Corey, who was being sat upon by Jesse.

"Course you don't. didn't say you did. It certainly wasn't you singing Mama Mia in the shower's yesterday." Corey turned red, and Draco laughed. Pointing the camera at Ron, he grinned.

"Oh, yes. Which reminds me, Severus, look at this. Stand a mom', Ron." Ron stood up and Draco handed the camera to Ashton, who had pinned Deasmond down and sat on him. Standing next to Ron, he beamed.

"We're almost the same height, Severus. I'm taller then Ronald Weasley, can you imagine?" Grinning, he threw an arm around Ron's shoulders, and let out a squeak as Ron tripped him backwards onto the bed, grinning.

"Ahh! Attack! Help! Ravenous red head!" Ashton grinned, and turned the camera to face himself.

"More later, I promise. But for now? Dog pile on Draco!" Turning the camera off, he dropped it to the bed, leaping onto the growing pile of boys.

* * *

The camera turned on, revealing Deasmond and Corey sitting on the floor.

"Draco promised he would dance in a towel if we finish this puzzle, Corey. I know you want to see it." Corey shrugged, and Deasmond sighed., waving a hand at the other teen. Corey snorted as Deasmond snapped another piece in place; a triumphant look on his face.

"Aha! Look , it's a duck! That's wild!" Deasmond exclaimed, grinning. as the section he'd been doing was completed. Corey rolled his eyes, placing down another piece.

"You knew it was a duck before we started. The image on the box was a duck. Why must you be so-" Corey looked up, and scowled.

"Ashton, get out of here with that camera. You're overusing it, and it's annoying as hell." The camera swung to watch John listening to a discman and writing, and the other teen scowled.

"Piss off, O'Neil. Fucking hell. Go annoy Ron or something." Ashton gasped, zooming in on John's face.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, boyo?" Ashton questioned, causing John to throw a pillow at him, making the other teen drop the camera onto the bed. The sound of play fighting filled the air, and the camera was picked up, zooming out onto Deasmond's face.

"We'll be back later, folks! We have dinner soon!" he stated, and the camera turned off, and the group prepared for dinner.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Draco asked, looking up from his night side table and the collection of shirt's he'd shoved into it. Deasmond shrugged, and Ashton looked thoughtfully around for a moment.

"You know, I haven't, actually. Do you think he might still be in the shower?" he asked, moving to open the bathroom door, knocking. Draco nodded, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on as the taller teen pulled open the door, peering inside.

"Shower's still going…" the blond stated, pushing past Ashton to enter the room, "Ron? Are you in there?" Pulling back the curtain slowly, he stared at the figure seated on the floor.

"Shit….Guys, go get Mindy! Ron's gone into shock or something!"


End file.
